


A Kiss to Ruin

by blingblingbling000



Category: Mrs.K, 铁探
Genre: F/F, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingbling000/pseuds/blingblingbling000
Summary: 《Mrs. K》的K女士和《铁探》万晞华的警匪猫鼠游戏。私设万晞华还没有坐到总警司这样的高位，追查职业杀手K多年，但是每次都被K巧妙逃脱。
Relationships: Mrs.k/万晞华





	A Kiss to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> 不是我写的！  
> 不是我写的！  
> 不是我写的！  
> 有授权的搬运，作者ID【恨生晚的雪梨】

黑暗中，狼在城市的钢筋水泥中穿行，锲而不舍地追逐它的猎物。没有路灯的窄巷里，只听的见窸窣的脚步声。两团黑影一前一后在无尽的黑夜里展开漫长的拉锯战。  
猎物的耐性和体力极好，似乎不是在奔逃，反倒是像在捉弄追得微微气喘的狼。狼停下来，黑暗里寂静无声，猎物失去影踪。  
万晞华靠在一方水泥墙壁上调整呼吸，她压抑着喘息，使自己尽量不发出声音，右手持枪，警惕地观察着周围环境，放轻脚步，缓慢地移动。也许是疲惫，也许是紧张，万晞华握枪的手有极微小的颤抖。  
右肩突然受到重击，枪瞬间从万晞华手中掉落。万晞华的脑中有那么一两秒的空白，当她反应过来时，她的后脑勺已被什么冰冷的东西抵着。  
只一瞬的时间，角色对调。  
距离近在咫尺，被动者永远处于危险境地。万晞华能感受到身后人灼热的呼吸，甚至能感受到她的体温。

“华，不要再追了，你不是我的对手。”身后的人缓缓开口。万晞华盯着巷子模糊的尽头，有一点眩晕，她在黑暗里握紧双拳，努力让自己保持镇定。

“我是兵，你是贼，我抓你，是天经地义。”

身后人轻轻发笑，“喔，是吗？我可还没见过这么笨的差人，Madam Man”

枪口从万晞华的后脑勺缓缓下滑，滑过她温热的颈部，隔着沾着汗水和尘土的轻薄白色衬衫顺着脊椎滑过她的背。万晞华的身体不由自主地一阵轻颤。  
枪口最终抵在她的后腰上。  
“砰”万晞华下意识地闭上了眼。当她意识到这声响不过是身后人拟声的故意惊吓时，腰后的冰冷触感已经消失。万晞华转身，身后的人早已不见踪迹。  
这场追逐是非部署的行动。万晞华擅自行动的后果是:她不但没有抓住K，还丢了自己的配枪。万晞华不由得一阵恼火，一脚踢在角落里的垃圾桶上，“可恶，又让她逃了”。  
月从迷雾般的云里渐渐露出，朦胧晦暗地洒了几缕光在地上。黑暗中有一双眼睛幽幽地看着巷子中失意恼火的万晞华。她喜欢看万晞华忙乱焦急的样子。  
是了，她的猎物，连发火的样子都很可爱。

万晞华黎明时分便来到了警署，她坐在办公室里一杯又一杯地喝着咖啡，心里依然因昨晚的挫败而烦躁，更让她焦虑的，是她不知道该如何向上级解释她的失枪。她觉得房里闷极了，便下楼去透气。  
打火机窜出一丛火苗，万晞华靠在门口台阶上的栏杆上燃了一支烟。呼一口气，一团烟雾消散在愈来愈亮的天光里。远处小平楼里负责安保的警卫员向她招手。  
“Madam，这里有您的一个package”

没有寄件人，也没有寄件地址，万晞华有些困惑。她拆开包裹，纸箱里是一个小皮箱。  
当差多年的职业敏感性让她觉得这箱子散着危险的气息。她小心地打开箱子，里面的东西比她猜想的危险物品更让她吃惊:是她的失枪。  
枪口塞着一个纸团，万晞华取出并展开，上面只有一行字，却充满了逗弄和挑衅的意味。

“Madam Man，下次小心点啊。—— K”

万晞华撇了撇嘴，“下次？下次我一定抓到你啊”，她将纸条撕碎，扔进烟灰筒。  
她是要抓K的，可她不想别人知道K的行踪。万晞华一直固执且自信地认为，K是她手到擒来的猎物。  
下班路上，万晞华依然懊恼自己的失误，因为错过那次机会，她不知道她再次能看到K会是什么时候。她总是来去无踪。  
五年之内，香港、澳门、台湾、泰国、缅甸、新加坡……十几起与K有关的命案，没人知道K到底在何处，她是最专业且狠决的杀手。  
万晞华翻出钥匙开门，在开门的瞬间她听到房内有声响。万晞华摸了摸别在腰后的手铐，保持高度的戒备和警惕，轻轻探入房内。

“回来啦”万晞华被这声音一惊，紧接着她就看到穿着她围裙的K端着烤盘在厨房里忙碌。

“再等一下就好。”

“我烤了奶油曲奇，要不要来尝一尝？”K把刚出炉的一大盘曲奇放在厨房的大理石案台上，笑着望向万晞华。

渴望已久的猎物，近在眼前。

万晞华慢慢走近，假意伸手要尝，却以飞快的速度拷住K的左腕，另一只扣在自己的右手上。“这回你逃不脱了”万晞华的小得意都写在脸上，可她忘记了这样的做法无疑是自己打破了安全距离防线。  
下一秒，迎接她的是一个湿热而绵长的吻。万晞华想推开面前的人，可K的左手也是极有力的，反抓住了万晞华的右手腕，手铐丝毫没有成为限制她行动的工具。万晞华在这强势的吻之下无法喘息，红色晕染上脸颊，额头上有涔薄的汗珠。万晞华被钳制得无法移动，但她也不甘示弱。  
吻是捕猎者对所属物的宣示。口舌交叠中她狠狠地咬了K一口，腥甜的味道霎时在两个人口中散开，K松了口。

“我打算金盆洗手了。”K盯着万晞华的眼睛，认真地讲。

万晞华用左手抹了一下嘴边的血，也盯着她，不想输了半分气势。“你杀了那么多人，怎么交代？”  
“华”K顿了一顿，似乎她的名字是一个极沉的字，唇齿张开来念的时候都要比其它字句费力。

“我解决掉的人，都是该杀的人。”

“你以为你抓了我就是正义？”K接着反问她，万晞华有一霎的失神。

K仗着手铐的接连将她拉进卧室，将万晞华压在床上，再一次覆上她的唇。右手抚上她的肩头，随即又向中间移动，去解她制服的扣子。万晞华想挣脱她的禁锢，可在力量的绝对压制下，挣扎只是徒劳。K的吻向下移动，轻轻撕咬身下人的脖颈，带出星星点点粉红的印记。右掌下是一片绵软。

丛林的法则向来是弱肉强食。  
谁是捕猎者，谁是猎物，在博弈时一目了然。

万晞华平日清澈狠厉的眼底笼上一抹情欲，她从未有过这样的感觉，像是溺水，但很温暖。她另一只手无意识地轻轻抚上K的手臂，再略过手臂抵达背部，感受她小麦色的皮肤，结实且有好看线条的肌肉，伴着K一路向下探索的吻，万晞华第一次感到强烈的渴求与拒绝交织的愉悦感，她的呼吸渐渐急促起来，喉咙随着K的动作起伏。

“K，别再逃了…”

“不管关多久…我等你…”万晞华的喘息使她的字句破碎地飘出。

K停下了动作，抬起头看着万晞华，然后在她的额上印下极温柔的一个吻。

“我不会自首的，澳门警察跨境追了我五年也只追查到我化名K而已。”

“你想抓我？”'K抬起头轻轻笑了笑，“等你什么时候坐到香港警务处处长再说吧，我等着给你抓。”K的笑里有一丝狡黠……

万晞华醒来时，已是天亮。深蓝色的窗帘向外飘动着，被子在她身上盖的很严实，万晞华已经很久没有睡得这样安稳了。手铐的一边还拷在她的右手腕，而另一侧早已空空荡荡，连她的温度都消散得不留痕迹。  
昨晚...？  
手机突然响起打断了万晞华本就混乱的回想，是黎Sir。  
“阿Man，昨晚深水埗一个废弃工厂发生爆炸，只发现一名女性死者，因面容已经无法辨别，身份暂时不明，但根据死者的总体特征和现场残余的枪支及个人物品，我们猜测，这很有可能是我们追查了很久的K，经法医判断，死亡时间大约在2030……”  
后面的话，万晞华没有再听进去，那个人不是K，昨晚2030，K和她在一起。  
不过这通电话反而让万晞华明白了自己的感觉，死亡和逃离，她宁可K永远奔逃，也不希望见到K冰冷的尸体。她依然渴望再见到她小麦色的健康皮肤，见到她燃着一团火的眼睛。

挂掉电话，解开手铐，万晞华从床上爬起来。  
厨房的小餐桌上竟然有一份做好的早餐，煎的喷香的鸡蛋像今天晴朗天空中的太阳。牛奶杯下面压着一张字条，万晞华抽出来看:

“Malaysia —— K”

万晞华已经不记得自己有多久因为工作而没吃过早餐了，当她咀嚼着烤好的吐司时，她也渐渐回想起她们昨晚的对话。

“我不会自首的。”

“你想抓我？”

“等你什么时候做了香港警务处处长再说吧，我等着给你抓。”

她回想时彷佛还听见了K的轻笑，对了，还有那个吻。万晞华再次展开那张字条，轻轻念着。

“Malaysia”，马来西亚。

“K，下次一定抓到你…只有我能抓到你…”万晞华的嘴角多了一抹笑意。

“今天是个好天气，很适合办案呢，Madam ”万晞华对自己说。

香港秋季清晨七点钟的风携带着凉爽的水汽吹进屋子，万晞华觉得清醒舒适。这终究是一场追逐戏，她一直都在追着K的影踪，无论是在香港还是马来西亚。  
她清楚地知道，找到K，就可以找到她自己。


End file.
